Love and Anger
by wonderhawk
Summary: Team Rocket attacks the Pokemon Center and leaves Nurse Joy injured. How will Officer Jenny react and will this bring out her true feelings for Joy? *Takes place during the first Gen of Pokemon. **Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Anger (Chapter One)**

"Chansey, can you hand me the bandages please?" Joy asked her pokemon/assistant.

"Chan." Chansey replied handing them over to the nurse.

Joy then carefully wrapped the bandages around the paw of the injured Vulpix that was brought into the Pokemon Center about an hour earlier.

It was getting late that night and Nurse Joy was hoping to get finished with this patient soon, so that she could still catch a movie with her best friend, Officer Jenny.

The two women had grown up together in Safforn City, each knowing that one would grow up to run the local Pokemon Center and the other the local Police Dept. It was rare to see one of the girls without the other. Even now as adults the two were practically inseparable. However, each of them had very important and busy jobs, giving the women very little personal time to spend together.

Suddenly Joy's work was interrupted by the sound of the door to the Pokemon Center opening. Looking through the small window into the waiting room, the nurse smiled at the sight of her best friend walk into the room.

Joy quickly finished applying the bandage to the Vulpix's paw. Gently picking up the pokemon in her arms, she handed the fire type back to its trainer. "There we go. Vulpix should be all better now."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." The young boy said before walking out of the treatment room.

Joy turned to Chansey and held up a pokeball and directed it at the pink pokemon. "Thank you Chansey. That should be all for the night." With that, a red light appeared, transporting the pokemon into the red and white ball.

The nurse then left the room and headed straight for Jenny. The officer was still in her uniform and waiting patiently for the pink haired woman to finish her work before the two went to spend the evening together. When Jenny spotted Joy entering the room she smiled and stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Hey you! All done for the day?" Jenny asked Joy as she reached to give her friend a hug.

Returning the affection, Joy replied, "Almost. I just need to make my final rounds for the night and then I'm free."

"Take your time Joy. I'm not in any hurry." Jenny said with a light smile. She was very willing to wait a few minutes longer if it meant spending time with the nurse.

As that thought passed Jenny felt her heart pounding just a bit faster. The officer had been having that reaction a lot lately when near the nurse. Part of her knew what that feeling meant however, the other part was too scared to admit it.

Just as Joy turned away from Jenny to go further into the center, she was almost shaken off of her feet from a blast coming from somewhere else in the building. "What the hell was that?" Jenny asked feeling the blast as well.

"Whatever it was, it came from the pokeball room! Come on!" with that Joy raced out of the room with Jenny right behind her.

The two women saw the smoke filling the hallway as they ran toward the source. As they reached the room where Joy kept all the trainers pokeballs, they saw a huge hole in the wall and some smoke was still in the room.

Coughing from inhaling too much of the smoke the women could see the two responsible for the small explosion. On the far side of the room, there was one man and one woman with a Raticate standing between them. Both of the people were in black uniforms stuffing pokeballs into a big sack.

Stepping in front of the nurse, Jenny spoke, "Who are you two and what are you doing with those pokeballs?!"

The two thieves turned toward the two women with large grins on their faces.

"Prepare for trouble," said the blonde woman

"And make it double," followed the man

"To infect the world with devastation"

"To blight all peoples in every nation"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above"

"Cassidy"

"Butch"

"Team rocket circling the earth both day and night"

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight"

Then the Raticate jumped up calling "Raticate!"

Jenny and Joy gave each other confused looks then turned their sights back on the two thieves. "Whatever," said Jenny, "but that doesn't explain what you think you're doing with all those pokeballs! Where are you taking them?"

"We're taking them to give to our boss in exchange for a check. What else?" Butch said as if it was obvious.

"Unless you and you're little nurse friend actually think you can stop us." Cassidy laughed and then turn more serious and yelled, "Go Raticate!"

Before the pokemon could attach Jenny reached to her belt to grab her own pokeball. Giving the ball a toss she also yelled, "Growlithe use flamethower!"

With a burst of white light the puppy like pokemon sprang from the ball and shot fire out of its mouth and onto the other pokemon.

Cassidy ordered for Raticate to counter attack, "Use Hyper Fang!"

"Dodge it Growlithe!" with the command from Jenny the fire type leaped to the right as the rat like pokemon lunged at its neck.

Another flurry of attacks came from both pokemon. Jenny and Cassidy both shouting orders at the pokemon and after a few minutes it looked as though Growlithe would win the battle. The blonde looked over at her partner in crime, "What are you waiting for Bip?"

The guy became mildly enraged at that, "The names Butch!"

"Whatever! Just help me!" screamed the annoyed woman.

Setting down the sack that was filled with the stolen pokeballs the man reached to take his own out of his belt. "I choose you, Primeape!" and with that the angry looking pokemon emerged within a burst of light. "Attack with Fury Swipes!"

Just as Primeape was jumping up to attack Growlithe, Joy saw that the blue haired officer was becoming overwhelmed in the battle. Very rarely did she ever call Chansey out to fight in a real battle, but this was an emergency. The fight then became even when Joy threw her pokeball and the pink pokemon appeared.

All four trainers began shouting commands at their respected pokemon. Growlithe spit fire at both of these opposing pokemon and whenever Raticate or Primeape's attack did make contact with the fire type, Chansey used its Aromatherapy attack to quickly heal its friend, as well as use its Double Slap attack whenever it got close enough to either Raticate or Primeape.

Joy saw that Chansey already knew exactly what to do, so as Team Rocket focused on the battle, Joy slowly made her way towards the sack that Butch had dropped.

As she made her way toward the pokeballs, she kept her eyes on the two robbers. Making sure to create as little noise as possible and do her best to go unnoticed, Joy finally made her way to the other side of the room and very carefully moved so that she was directly behind Butch.

Slinging the sack over her shoulder she tried to make her way back across the room to Jenny. However the nurse wasn't as stealthy as she believed.

Cassidy, out of the corner of her eye saw the woman attempt to make off with their loot. Without giving it a second thought, the blonde pointed at Joy and shouted, "Raticate! Use Double Edge on that nurse."

Raticate immediately obeyed its trainer and lunged at Joy with everything it had. After a fight like that Raticate was pretty tired but it used to last of its strength to attack the woman. This was more than enough strength to knock Joy unconscious. As the furry pokemon plunged at Joy's chest, everyone in the room heard the snap of the woman's ribs breaking.

Jenny looked to where Joy was laying, unmoving, on the floor. The officer was so caught up with the battle she wasn't even sure when her friend left her side to try to snatch the sack. It was when she saw Chansey rushing over to its trainer that Jenny chanced looking away from Joy and back toward Team Rocket. Both smiled with looks of triumph on their faces. Neither would have that look on their face for very long.

Jenny bolted toward Cassidy. She ran passed the pokemon not even bothering to command Growlithe to attack for her. Almost in the blink of an eye the blue haired woman was directly in front of the blonde.

Before the female member of Team Rocket could understand what was happening, Jenny balled her right hand and delivered a hard blow to the other woman's jaw. But Jenny did not stop there. She threw punch after punch at the woman who caused her friend pain, the woman who caused the pain in her heart. The only thing in her mind was the sight of Joy on the floor and the smile on Cassidy's face afterwards.

Butch was terrified as he watched the officer beating up his partner. Being pokemon trainers and well as thieves, neither he nor Cassidy knew much of fighting with their fists. The other pokemon stood and watched too. Primeape looked up to Butch obviously confused as to what to do next and Raticate was too exhausted from the battle to defend its trainer.

Growlithe, however, knew what had to be done. The pokemon had never seen such rage in its trainer's eyes before and it wanted more than anything to bring back the happy sparkle in her eyes. The fire type was smart enough to know though, that this situation called for some tough love.

Using its Tackle attack, Growlithe shoved Jenny off of the now unconscious Cassidy. At first Jenny was enraged at her pokemon for stopping her assault on the woman, but then she looked at Growlithe's eyes. Instead of the anger that she expected to find, instead she saw love and sorrow. The puppy pokemon had been her partner since basic training at the police academy. Next to Joy, Growlithe was the one being in the world that Jenny trusted the most. Then she looked down at her hands then over at the blonde and saw the blood and the bruises on her face. Looking at Cassidy she knew her pokemon had done the right thing. She wanted the thief to suffer but she had no intension of hurting her that badly.

So many thoughts were going through her head that she almost did not hear a small voice coming from the other side of the room. "_Jenny?"_ The officer looked over to see that Joy was slowly waking up, and wincing in pain as she tried to move.

"Chansey, do you best to get Joy comfortable while I take care of these two." She said as she took off the jacket of her uniform and tossed it over to the pokemon, who then folded it up and placed it under Joy's head.

Reaching into her belt she grabbed both pairs of her handcuffs. After quickly cuffing Cassidy's hands together and went over to Butch, who was looking at her with a petrified look on his face, like he was afraid that Jenny would do the same to him that she did to his partner. Jenny would be lying if she said she wasn't considering it.

"Put Primeape into its pokeball then get Raticate's pokeball from Cassidy and put it inside it. Now!" Jenny order to Butch. The man jumped right to work following Jenny's command. Once the two pokemon were safely inside the pokeballs he handed them over to the officer. Jenny then made Butch crouch down so that she could cuff him to the desk by the wall near where Cassidy laid.

"Watch them Growlithe." She said looking toward the pokemon who then placed itself right in front of the two thieves.

Jenny practically ran to her to her friend who was fighting just to stay awake. Then Jenny got out her communicator and called for a police car for the thieves and an ambulance for Joy.

She was now on her knees beside Joy, Jenny could tell how much pain the nurse was in. She wanted, more than anything, to pick up her friend and give her a comforting hug, if nothing else but to prove to herself that Joy was still here. But not wanting to put her through any unnecessary pain, Jenny gently picked up Joy's head and moved her jacket aside. She then placed her legs under her friends head so that Joy was now resting in her lap.

"I'm here Joy. Don't worry sweetie. You're going to be okay, that I promise." She whispered to her friend as a single tear rolled down her face.

Jenny then was almost startled when she felt a hand touch hers. "I always feel safe when I'm with you." Joy said in a very weak voice.

The two women looked each other in the eyes both were crying slightly. Jenny could see the truth in Joy's eyes and gave her the best smile that she could manage. And with that the two sat in silence until they could hear the sirens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Anger (Chapter Two)**

Jenny thought as though she would lose her mind sitting in that small chair in that waiting room. Looking at her watch she saw that it had only been three hours since they wheeled Joy into x-ray and then into the operating room, yet to her it felt like forever. She kept getting up out of her seat to pace the room only to sit back down again and tap her foot nervously on the floor.

Reaching to her belt, Jenny grabbed two pokeballs and starred at them. She wished that the hospital didn't have their ridiculous 'No Pokemon' policy. Jenny knew Growlithe and Chansey would not be able to do much, but it would be comforting to just have someone else with her during this time.

Fortunately, the officer did not have to wait that much longer until the doctor stepped into the room and addressed her. "Officer Jenny, I'm Dr. Proctor."

Standing once again Jenny quickly asked the doctor, "How's Joy?"

Proctor could hear the worry in the officer's voice and spoke gently to her, "Her wound was more serious than we first thought. When the pokemon struck her in the chest, not only did it cause hair line fractures on three of her ribs, but also a tiny piece bone broke off and punctured her lung as well."

Jenny's eyes grew wide at the news she was hearing.

Seeing her reaction the doctor continued, "We had to operate on her to remove the bone and repair her lung. She's still unconscious but stable, and even though we'll have to keep her here for a while longer, I expect a full recovery."

This news made Jenny slightly less worried for her friend but it was not enough to calm her fears entirely.

"Can I see her?" she asked the doctor.

Proctor had an almost pained look on his face as he answered the officer's question, "I'm afraid hospital policy states that only a patient's relatives are allowed to see them during this stage in recovery."

Hearing this Jenny got angry all over again, almost as bad as she did when Cassidy had ordered Raticate to attack Joy.

Grabbing the doctor by his coat she became overwhelmed by her rage, "Listen! That woman maybe just a patient to you but she's the best friend I've ever had! I am her family dammit! Joy is my…my…"

Jenny knew exactly what she wanted to say but she could not force the words past her lips. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. It was probably because of those tears that she realized what she was doing, that and the look of fear on the doctor's face.

Shaking her head slightly, Jenny released her grip on doctor, took a step back, and wiped her eyes before the tears could come out. "I'm sorry I…I just care about Joy so much."

Proctor was more than a little startled by the blue haired woman's behavior, yet when he saw the look in her eyes it was clear that she was fighting to keep her true emotions in check.

The doctor then let out a sigh. He looked around to see if any other members of the hospitals staff were around, luckily it was the middle of the night and very few people worked at such late hours.

"Come on." The doctor said while motioning for Jenny to follow him down the hallway, "If you can keep it to yourself, I'll let you see her." He said with a small grin on his face.

Jenny looked at him with both shock and happiness in her eyes, "Thank you," was all that she could manage to say as she followed as the doctor led her to Joy.

The officer stepped into the room and felt the door being closed behind her. As she looked over at Joy, who was lying peacefully asleep in her hospital bed, and walked over to her side. Pulling over a nearby chair to sit by Joy's bedside, Jenny took Joy's hand in hers.

Taking a moment to simply look at Joy, The nurse had so many tubes running in and out of her arms to machines and an IV bag. Jenny felt sick seeing Joy in this condition. Yet she managed a small smile as she began speaking to lifelong friend.

"Hey Joy, it's me. I don't know if you can hear me but, when I was sitting in that waiting room, I thought of a few things I should tell you." She paused for a minute using all the strength she had not to cry.

"I hate seeing you like this Joy. You don't deserve this. When I…when I saw Raticate attack you…It was like I just saw a burst of red filled my eyes. All I could think about was that you were hurt and I wanted the person responsible to pay.

"I was scared Joy, first of losing you and then of myself. So much rage filled me in such a short amount of time. If it wasn't for Growlithe…I don't know if I would have stopped hurting that woman." Jenny looked down at her hands, one in her lap, the other wrapped around Joys.

A small, sad laugh escaped her lips as she continued, "It's so weird. I spend every day dealing with thieves, thugs, poachers, and every other bad guy out there and not matter what; I never lose my temper with them. I've seen people abusing their own pokemon and even other people and still I keep a level head so I can get the job done, yet the minute that you got hurt…I simply couldn't think clearly anymore. That's only happened once before. Do you remember Joy?"

She paused once more, taking her free hand to push a strand of Joy's hair out of the sleeping woman's face. "We were six, maybe seven, years old. I practically forced you to come with me to the park to play. Back then all you ever wanted to do was stay in a read; it was all I could do to get you to go outside for a while." Jenny giggled at the memory of young Joy's pouty face as she dragged her out of her house.

"But it wasn't that long until you were running around and laughing as much as I was. I still remember you sitting on that swing set yelling 'Push me higher Jenny, higher!', you had the cutest smile on your face.

"Then, suddenly, you shouted at me to stop and when I did you took off. I remember shouting at you to slow down but you kept running like a herd of Tauros was after you. Luckily it didn't take me long before I could see where you were running to.

"There was an injured Jolteon lying in the dirt on the far side of the park. It looked so frightened, like it had just lived through its worst nightmare. You were so young, nevertheless your natural nurse instincts kicked in.

"By the time I caught up with you, you've already pulled out a bandage and was putting is of the Jolteon's wound. It was so sweet how it responded by gently licking your hand." Jenny rubbed her thumb over Joy's hand as she said that.

"I was just standing behind you, watching you as worked to ease the pokemon's pain as much as you possibly could. I remember thinking how amazing you were. Then you looked at me and said that we should hurry and get it to your mom at the Pokemon Center. We had just put our hands under it to try and pick it up when he showed up."

Jenny stopped once more. Her anger was rising by simply remembering that boy. She squeezed Joy's hand a bit harder and continued with the story.

"He looked like he was about twice our age and it was clear that he was a pokemon trainer. His eyes were just starring hard at the two of us when he asked 'What do you little girls think you're doing with my pokemon?'

"I remember how pissed he looked and how confused I was as to why he was so mad and you looked just as confused as I was. 'If this Jolteon is yours than why is it just lying here when it's really hurt? Why haven't you brought it to the Pokemon Center to be treated yet?'

"I could hear the slight anger in your voice as you asked him that Joy. It was actually kind of shocking hearing you speak in that tone of voice. And what that little punk said next didn't do much to help improve either of our moods that much.

"'He lost the battle. Thought I'd leave it here for a bit, so it will learn to fight harder next time.'"

"The jerk said that so casually, I think it just made the both of us about twice as furious as we were. That's when I told the kid, 'You can't do that! It's your job to take care of your pokemon! You can't just leave it like that!'

"I'll never forget that sickening, smug, look on his face when he said, 'Right. Like you two little girls can tell me the right way to raise a pokemon.' Then he laughed at us. That idiot had no idea who he was dealing with, did he?

"When he went to pull out his pokeball to return the Jolteon to it, I remember being ready to jump and grab his arm when he did. Never in a million years would I have thought that you would beat me to it. I had never seen you as determined as you were when you lunged at the boy.

You held on to his arm and yelled at him at the top of your six year old lungs, 'Stop! Don't hurt Jolteon! You're nothing but a bully!' That is when the kid made his very worst mistake." A dark look came over Jenny's face at that moment.

"He threw you. He just threw you into the dirt. Just like he did with Jolteon, he threw you down and was completely fine with leaving you there. The creep didn't even take a second to glance over to see if you were hurt before he stepped over you.

"That's when I lost it. To be completely honest I almost forgot about the Jolteon. All I could think about was you lying on the ground, hurt, because of him.

"The one thing I don't remember about that day is exactly how I got on top of him. I seemed to just realize that I had my knees on his chest and punching him with everything I had…just like I did with Cassidy today. And just like Growlithe did a few hours ago, you stood up from the ground and grabbed my hand just as I was about to deliver another blow to creep.

"Even after all of that, your voice was so calm and gentle, 'Thank you for protecting Jolteon and me, Jenny. We need to get it to my mom now. Please?' That's when I looked down at the punk. He looked almost as bad as Jolteon did.

"As soon as I got off the kid, he took off faster than a Rapidash; I must have frightened him even more than I did myself. After I took a minute completely calm down, I looked over at you once more to make sure you weren't hurt, and then we both picked up Jolteon and brought it to the Pokemon Center."

Jenny looked intently at the nurse after she had finished recalling their childhood memory. "I'm always the caring police officer that does her job and never lets her tempter get the best of her. Then someone hurts my best friend and all I can think about is making them pay for it. Joy, I'm sorry, I really am. Ever since we were kids you've looked up to me, but I'm far from perfect. I'm sorry for not being the person you think I am.

By this time Jenny was openly crying. Leaning forward she put her head on top of her and Joy's joined hands. Holding the nurse's hand so tight it was like her life depended on it, and in a way it did.

Then a small, weak voice spoke up and startled Jenny, "Flareon."

Jenny sat straight up when she heard the voice. There were tear stains down both sides of her face as she looked to Joy, whose eyes were just barely open and staring at her.

"Huh?" she was so shocked to see the pink haired woman awake that was all she could manage to say.

"It was a Flareon not a Jolteon that we helped that day." Joy said with a small smile.

Jenny moved to wipe her face with her free hand then returned the smile she was being given and sat for just a second trying to remember.

"You're right it was a Flareon wasn't it." She said giggling at her mistake.

"Yes, you were very brave that day Jenny, just like you were today. There's nothing for you to be sorry for." Even though it was clear her body was still severely weak, Joy's eyes shined as bright as ever.

"There is though Joy. If I had kept my temper in check and got to you sooner then maybe you wouldn't be in as bad a shape as you are right now. I didn't even take the time to make sure you were okay before I got out of control. You deserve better than that Joy." With that Jenny's tears once again started to flow.

Joy squeezed Jenny's hand with all the strength she could in her weakened state. "Don't talk like that Jenny. You're the strongest person I've ever known and you're the best friend I could have ever asked for."

"But you deserve someone who can just be a friend to you Joy. Someone who won't worry about losing up your friendship by…by…" She couldn't continue the sobs wracking her body wouldn't let her.

"By what? Answer me please." Joy moved her hand out of Jenny's to wipe the other woman's tears with it. Her body winced at the sudden movement but she ignored it. She knew that Jenny needed her as much and she needed Jenny.

The officer placed her hand over Joy's again. She loved the feeling of Joy's hand gently cupping her face, but as much as she wanted to enjoy it, it only made what she was about to admit that much worse.

"…by loving you. I'm in love with you Joy. I have been since we were kids. You've always been the one to make me smile when I felt the lowest. You make me feel smart and beautiful merely by smiling at me. I…I wanted to tell you all of this so long ago but I just couldn't take the chance of you rejecting me. Please Joy, I know you don't share my feelings but please let me still be your friend. I can't imagine my life without you in it." Jenny's eyes were squeezed shut while more and more tears leaked out over hers and Joy's hands.

Joy's eyes widened at Jenny's confession, but it was not long before they softened. Her hand was still pressed to Jenny's face. Carefully, she moved her hand to place a lock of the officer's hair behind her ear.

Jenny was somewhat surprised by the gentleness Joy was showing her. She assumed Joy was only trying to be nice and let her down easy. That was, until she felt Joy's hand sliding down to her chin and forcing her head to move to look at her.

When she opened her eyes to comply with the nurse's nonverbal command, she was again surprised to see happiness in the other woman's eyes.

"I love you too Jenny." Joy said with a breathtaking smile.

This time it was Jenny's turn to let her eyes go wide with shock. Her mouth instantly went dry; she couldn't form words no matter her hard she tried.

"I love you Jenny," Joy repeated, "You've always been there when I need you the most. You were always so strong when I was weak. Just like I said earlier, I've always felt safe with you Jenny. Ever since we were children I knew that no matter what you could protect me. As much as it scares you to act like that, I know you would never hurt me or severely hurt anyone else. It makes me so happy knowing that I have you in my life. You're my best friend Jenny, but you are also the holder of my heart." This time it was Joy's eyes that started leaking tears.

The only thoughts that were going through both Jenny and Joy's minds were how each of them had waited so long to tell the other how the secret feelings they had kept to themselves. How long they had carried this secret, tucked it away in their hearts, never willing to let it out for fear of losing the one thing in the world they valued most. As they looked each other in the eye, they both let out a small giggle for how silly, as well as blind, as they had been all these years.

Then slowly and nervously, Jenny leaned down. The fear in her heart had vanished and now she was about to do something she had dreamed of doing for so long. She kissed Joy.

Joy kissed back immediately. They were both conveying in that kiss the genuine, pure feelings they shared.

When the two finally separated, they again looked at each other eyes and Jenny was the first to speak, "So now what Joy?" She had the most adorable look Joy had ever seen on her face as she asked her the question.

An idea entered Joy's mind at that moment. She motioned for Jenny to move back and little and when she did Joy slowly and a bit painfully moved herself to one side of the small hospital bed.

"Joy what are you doing? You shouldn't be moving yet!" Jenny had a slightly worried tone in her voice.

Joy had a warm smile on her face and a soft look in her eyes as she spoke her new lover, "Come here, lay by my. Keep me safe tonight."

With that Jenny lips grew into a smile as well. She moved slowly as to not hurt Joy. She lay on her side and curled into the beautiful pink haired woman.

Joy put her arm around Jenny as the officer laid her head on her shoulder and Jenny placed her hand lightly on Joy's stomach. They both looked deep into each other's eyes until they were overcome by sleep. Each dreaming of their new found love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Anger (Chapter Three)**

"Jenny I can get my own dinner. Why don't you sit down for a change?" Joy asked with a slightly pleading look on her face. The nurse was stretched out on her couch wearing a blue Poliwag shirt and a pair of white drawstring sweats pants.

"No. You need your rest so just wait here. I'll be back in a few minutes." Jenny replied, standing before Joy in a plain red tank top and the most comfortable jeans she owned. With that she walked out of the Joy's living room, leaving the nurse lying on the couch.

Joy let out a frustrated sigh then giggled at her situation. It had been two weeks since she was released from the hospital. She had been force to lay in that hospital bed for a week after the incident with Team Rocket. As much as she hated staying in that place, Joy wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. If she hadn't gotten injured she and Jenny would probably have never confessed their feelings for each other.

After that first night in the hospital, they were almost caught by one of the nurses. She threatened to throw Jenny out of the room unless Joy signed some papers saying it was okay for the officer to stay. Once she did that, Jenny only left Joy's room if she absolutely had to.

The officer had called both the police station and the Pokemon Center, informing them about Joy's condition and making sure the other nurses had everything under control at the Center, as well as requesting time off from her job to take care of Joy for the next few weeks at least.

Since returning home from the hospital, Jenny had almost taken up full residence at Joy's place. The only time she ever went to her own apartment was to get clothes and grab a few other few things she needed, which mostly meant DVDs, because all Joy had was chick flicks and Jenny hated those.

Jenny had not allowed Joy to do pretty much anything on her own. She fixed Joy's meals, cleaned her house, she even took all of Joy's phone calls for her, yet, Jenny also made sure that the nurse got some exorcise every day.

Each night, just a few hours after sunset, they would spend about an hour walking around the neighborhood along with Growlithe and Chansey. The officer knew how much Joy hated being cooped up all day long, so she knew the nurse would appreciate the time outside. Both of them loved looking up at the stars at night and would hold each other's hand during the walk. Jenny, however, was repetitively telling Joy to 'slow down' or 'take it easy.' This was making Joy a little more irritated every day.

While she was grateful for having Jenny around all the time, the officer's constant fussing was getting a bit out of hand. Joy was used to be the care giver to those who needed it not the other way around. When Jenny first volunteered to stay with Joy during her recovery, the nurse was more than thrilled. After all the two had just started dating and the thought of having Jenny all to herself for several days sounded like heaven to her. However, now that she had finally begun to heal, there was still some pain in her chest whenever she moved a certain way, but for the most part she was fine. Now that her bones had almost completely mended Joy wanted to do a few things for herself, but it appeared that that wasn't going to happen if Jenny could help it.

Whenever Jenny began to do something for the nurse, Joy would say she could do it herself, Jenny would insist on doing it for her, leaving Joy slightly more frustrated than she was before.

Joy giggled again, as irritated as she was at Jenny, she couldn't help but think about how cute her girlfriend was being. She knew that Jenny was only trying to take care of her the best she could. The way the blue haired woman had fretted over her was, in a way, adorable to Joy.

Joy's thoughts were interrupted when Jenny entered the room with Joy's dinner which was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with a small glass of white wine. She had learned long ago that this was the pink haired woman's favorite.

As she sat the food on the table in front of Joy, Jenny noticed a suspicious look on her face. "Is something wrong Honey?" she asked

"Not really…but can we just talk for a minute please?" Joy sat up on the couch so that Jenny could sit down next to her.

"Of course, anything you want Joy." as soon as Jenny's butt hit the seat the two joined hands. After so long of keeping their love a secret from one another, the two used every opportunity they could to hold each other's hands, simply to feel the other. The two lovers took a moment to just look at into the others eyes and smiled at their happiness, but it wasn't long before Joy interrupted the silence that had fallen over the two. "You know how much I love you, right Jenny?"

"I hope as much as I love you Joy." Jenny said with a bright smile on her face as she leaned in to give Joy a quick kiss on the lips.

Joy giggled into the kiss but pull back to look her girlfriend in the eye, "I'm trying to have a serious conversation if you don't mind." She said this in a light, calm tone.

Even though Joy's voice was so tranquil, her words made Jenny a little concerned and the expression changed from peaceful to worried, "Have I done something wrong?"

The nurse was quick to extinguish the officer's fears by putting a hand to her cheek, the same guesser that she had used before when she told Jenny how much she loved her. As she gently stroked her across Jenny's face, Joy spoke, "It's nothing like that at all my love. It's just that I'm wondering why you are still insisting on doing everything for me. My wound has almost completely healed. I could even go back to work if you would let my out of the house."

A sullen expression came over Jenny's face at that moment. She pulled away from Joy's gentle touch and looked down at her hand that was sitting in her lap. This time Joy was the one to become worried. "What is it Jenny?" she asked calmly while squeezing the other woman's hand that was still entwined in her own.

"I…I don't want to take that chance again. I don't want you to get hurt Joy. The very thought of you in that condition again, it scares the hell out of me." A single tear rolled down Jenny's face.

"Oh Jenny… ", Joy let go of Jenny's hand only to use it to wipe the tear away from Jenny's beautiful face, then she wrapped both her arms around the woman and held her as close to herself as she possibly could.

"Jenny," she continued, "I understand your feelings, I promise I do."

"How?" Jenny asked pulling back from Joy just enough to look her in the eyes. "How could you know how scared I am? I almost lost you Joy…"

"I know because I have that same feeling every day. Jenny, you deal with people just like Team Rocket all the time." Jenny stiffen slightly when Joy mentioned the group that put her in the hospital, she hated thinking about that moment more than anything, but she allowed Joy to continue.

"Ever since we were children I had to face the fact that you were going to live a dangerous life. And now to this day I worry about you. Every morning I wake up knowing that you're out their risking your life for others. I understand how scared you must have been in that waiting room in the hospital and I could hear it in your voice when you were telling me that story. I can't tell you how many times I been waking up to nightmares like that over the years, nightmares of you lying in that hospital bed and not waking up." At the recollection of those terrible nightmares caused Joy eyes to be filled with tears and this time it was Jenny to wipe them away.

As Jenny took her hand away from Joy's face, she remembered all those times in the past when she would be woken up in the middle of the night from her phone ringing off the hook. It was always Joy calling to ask her a silly question or saying that she was bored and couldn't get to sleep. Every time this happened Jenny could hear the shakiness of the nurse's voice, she would always ask if everything was okay and Joy would always reply that she was just tired and then apologize for waking her friend, say good night, and hang up. Jenny had been always curious to the true meanings of those calls but never bother to ask Joy about them, thinking that Joy would bring it up when she was ready. Now Jenny finally had the answer that she wanted.

She pulled Joy close to her so that her girlfriends head was lying on her shoulder. Jenny kissed the top of Joy's head before laying her cheek on top of it. "You're right. I'm sorry for the way I've behaved lately." She uttered quickly.

"It's fine Jenny. But from now on we both have to face the world and risking the dangers within it. Only this time we will face them together."

"That sounds wonderful Joy." The two picked their heads up to kiss the other passionately and deeply.

After a few minutes the women separated and simply took a moment to stare at each other.

Jenny then sighed, "I guess I should maybe head back to my own place tonight then. Let you get back on your feet. I'll call you when I get home." She stood up to leave only to feel Joy grasp her hand to stop her from going anywhere.

Joy stood up to match Jenny's height. "No. I don't want you leaving tonight, but I also don't want you sleeping on the couch tonight either."

Jenny gave a slightly confused look as she asked, "What do you mean."

"I mean, why don't you sleep in my bed tonight Jenny, next to me, and just perhaps we can do something besides sleep." Joy winked as she slid her arms around Jenny's waist and put her hand under her shirt to rub Jenny's lower back.

Jenny's eyes went wide with Joy's action. While they had been dating for several weeks, they were both so preoccupied with making sure Joy recovered from her injury that they had not even discussed the more sexual aspects of their relationship. Although the thought had crossed Jenny's mind more than once and apparently the same thoughts had been is Joy's mind as well.

"Then what do you say we skip our walk tonight?" Jenny asked as she snaked her arms around Joy's neck and looked into her eyes with a smirk coming across her face.

Instead of answering, Joy put her lips to Jenny's; she wasted no time in slipping her tongue in the other woman's mouth. They began moving their hands, exploring the other's body. Jenny's hands found their way to Joy's ass and squeezed it gently while Joy was doing the same to Jenny's breasts.

They finally separated when they ran out of breath, but then went right back to kissing, battling for dominance with their tongues. The two continued this pattern for several minutes. They would kiss, stop to catch their breath, then make-out again. Both were losing themselves in the passionate kiss. The only thing going through their minds were how they were about to give in to all the desires that been holding in for so long.

Eventually, when the two separated from their kiss once more Joy took hold of Jenny's hand and practically ran to her room, dragging her love behind her. As soon as Joy shut the door behind them, she pulled Jenny to her lips once more, the officer completely giving into the nurse's nonverbal demands.

Slipping her hands under Jenny's shirt, Joy drew back only long enough to yank Jenny's tank top over her head. As the shirt hit the floor, Joy began to nibble at Jenny's neck. Jenny gasped as she felt Joy's breath on the neck; it was a sensitive spot for her. Joy then moved her hands to the Jenny's back to unlatch her bra, pulled it down her arms and allowed it to fall to the floor.

Pulling back to admire Jenny's chest, Joy couldn't help the rather naughty smile that came over her face. Quickly, she grabbed her own shirt, pulling it above her head. Jenny's eyes went slightly wide at the site of Joy's bra-less bust. She only had a second to ogle at Joy's breasts when she found herself being pushed onto the nurse's bed.

As soon as she landed on Joy's bed, Jenny pushed herself up on her elbows to watch as Joy pushed her sweatpants down her legs, revealing her black lace thong. Crawling up on the bed herself, Joy gazed straight into Jenny's eyes with an almost devilish look on her face; she unsnapped the button on Jenny's jeans, yanking them off of the officer swiftly. Never breaking eye contact with Jenny, Joy lowered her head and grabbed the officer's underwear with her teeth and slowly peeled them off of her.

Taking a moment to simply admire Jenny's body, the nurse could not help but to feel pride in the fact that this beauty lying before her was really hers. Joy then looked at Jenny's face to see that it had become a deep shade of red. Jenny had turned her head away from Joy that moment. As many times as she had dreamed of this moment, now that she was actually lying nude on Joy's bed with Joy's eyes on her, the blue haired woman couldn't help but to feel somewhat embarrassed and nervous.

Joy could tell how uncomfortable Jenny was feeling. Gently, she reached for Jenny's chin and moved her head to make the other woman look at her once again, leaning over Jenny's body so their faces were only a few inches apart, "You're so gorgeous Jenny. I love you."

At hearing this and small smile formed on Jenny's lips. Joy knew exactly what she needed to hear at that moment. "I love you too Joy."

"Shall we continue then my love?"

Jenny sat up just then; the motion caused Joy to go onto her hands and knees on the bed.

"Yes Joy, make me completely yours." She crashed her lips to Joy's as her hands took hold of Joy's thong, pushing it down her past her ass and then Joy drew her legs out of it and allowed the garment to fall to the floor.

As they continued to make out, Joy once again pushed Jenny down on the bed. Pulling her tongue out of her girlfriend's mouth she licked her way down toward Jenny's right breast. She traced a circle around the nipple before taking it into her mouth, sucking on it slowly, while using her hand to massage the other breast. Every so often she would give a slight bite or sharp pull to the nipples she was playing with.

Jenny let her head fall back on the pillow and closed her eyes to focus only on the sensation that Joy was giving her, an almost silent moan escaping throat.

After several minutes of giving pleasure to Jenny's breasts, Joy began to move downward. Using her tongue she licked a straight line down the middle of Jenny's body. She stopped briefly to deliver a small kiss to Jenny's navel, and then continued until she reached her vagina.

Joy gently used her fingertips to spread Jenny's second pair of lips, giving her a better view of a better view of her girlfriend's womanhood.

Jenny's breaths were growing deeper with anticipation for what was to come. She felt Joy opening her lips but than nothing. Just before she was about to open her eyes to see what was wrong she felt Joys mouth surround her clit.

Jenny gasped at the sensation she was feeling. She had a few lovers during her life, but none of them ever gave her the pleasure that Joy was right now, and she had only just begun.

Rubbing Jenny's clit with her tongue Joy could feel both Jenny and herself becoming more wet by the second. It was that moment that Joy decided to take it a bit further. With her tongue still working on the clit, she slowly slid two fingers into her girlfriend and started to a gentle pumping motion.

The moans coming from Jenny got louder and louder and every time they did Joy's fingers would begin to move a bit faster. Joy was sure that there was no sexier sound in the world, than the sounds Jenny was making at that moment.

Jenny could feel the pleasure slowly building within her. She didn't know how much more she could take before she came. Wanting to look at Joy when she did, Jenny opened her eyes, she could see Joy hunched over as she pleasured her, Joy's ass was sticking up in the air. Jenny could see Joy's hips moving. Joy had placed her other hand on her own clit so that she could feel pleasure as well.

Using all the strength she had left Jenny spoke in a breathless voice, "Joy…stop for a second, please."

Joy quickly stopped her hand and pulled her fingers out of Jenny, and looked up at her with a worried look on her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing like that," Jenny felt a little bad leading Joy to that conclusion, "it's just I want us to come together, if that is alright with you." Jenny smiled almost shyly at her girlfriend and red hue coming back to her face.

Joy eyes lit up at Jenny's words. "Of course it is my love. Nothing would make me happier."

She leaned back up to Jenny's head to slowly kiss her girlfriend quickly before turning her body around so that her vagina was directly over Jenny's head. Neither woman wasted anymore time before they started licking each other's vaginas, shoving their tongues into each other as deep as they could.

They moved their tongues harder and faster than they ever had before. Each felt the pleasure rebuilding in their bodies quickly. It only took a few minutes for them both to orgasm. Both Jenny and Joy let out screams of pure ecstasy.

Unable to hold herself up any longer, Joy collapsed onto Jenny's body. The women were both lying there, trying to get their breath back.

"That…that was incredible." Joy finally said when she found enough strength to talk.

Jenny could only nod her head in response. She had a huge smile on her face after making love to the woman who held her heart. Joy giggle when she sat up enough to see Jenny's smile, "What's that grin for?"

"You. Joy, I never imagined that somebody could ever make me feel that good." Jenny said as Joy turned her body around once more and laid herself down next to Jenny.

"I love you Jenny. You made me feel so amazing, I can't even describe it, it was so remarkable."

"I love you too Joy."

With that both women snuggled closer to each other. Jenny put her arms around Joy's upper back, allowing the pink haired woman to rest her head on her chest. As Joy wrapped her arms around Jenny's waist she felt her girlfriend's body shake slightly.

She looked up to see Jenny giggling. Then Jenny spoke, "All these years I compared you to an angel. Who knew you could be such a devil?"

Joy joined in the giggling, "There's a lot about me you still don't know Jenny."

They both looked at each other still giggling, and then they both leaned in and kissed each other. Pouring all of their feelings they had for the other into that kiss. When they finally separated, each woman had tears in her eyes.

Putting a hand to each other's faces to wipe the tears away, neither had to ask what the tears where for because they already knew. They had finally confirmed their feelings for each other and now that they had each other to hold onto everything was always going to be alright.

It wasn't long after that, that Jenny and Joy fell asleep in each other's arms. Each had a small smile on their faces and Joy didn't have any nightmares that night.


End file.
